Zoey vs Frank West
Zoey vs Frank West is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 6! Left 4 Dead vs Dead Rising! Two of the favourite characters from popular zombie games take each other on. '' Interlude (Invader) Wiz: The dead rose, stores were raided, defences were erected and people went utterly insane. But among all the madness, there were still those willing to risk their lives just to save others. '''Boomstick: Zoey, the red hooded sniper of Left 4 Dead 1. ' Wiz: And Frank West, Dead Rising's big shot of Willamette. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Zoey (Blood Harvest) '''Boomstick: Zoey is probably one of the more appealing survivors in zombie game history. Before the outbreak, Zoey was getting ahead of the game. Her and her father Wade would spend hours sneaking home zombie films, preparing for the day the dead would rise. ' Wiz: Zoey's mother wasn't so approving; Zoey was wasting her scholarship watching films and not really focusing on a goal beyond her studies, which she was due to flunk out of at any point. '''Boomstick: Don't feel too bad, Zoey. I failed at college as well. And look how I ended up! Wiz: Weeping into empty pizza boxes on a Friday evening? Boomstick: Ouch... ' Wiz: Naturally, Zoey was not so keen on the zombie genre the day the Green Flu came to her doorstep. An infected made its way into Wade's apartment, biting Zoey's mother. Who in turn mutated and attacked Zoey and her father. '''Boomstick: And I thought my family get togethers were terrible. ' Wiz: Sparing her dad what they thought would be a fate worse than death, Zoey mercifully killed her bitten father, preventing him from becoming part of the horde. Unfortunately for Zoey, she would learn down the road that she- along with Bill, Francis and Louis- were carriers of the infection: A trait she could only have inherited from her father's side. 'Boomstick: As a carrier, Zoey is technically infected by the Green Flu. But rather than transform into an infected, she carries the illness with her. And that has gotten them into quite a bit of trouble before. At Outpost Millhaven, the soldiers were ready to execute the survivors to prevent them from turning the entire base. They had also infected two pilots along the way, which if that won't give you aviophobia, I don't know what will. ' (Save Me Some Sugar) Wiz: Along her travels with the other survivors, Zoey has mastered the usage of several weapons. Perhaps her most prominent weapon is the Hunting Rifle. The gun can manage 360 damage per second, and 1350 damage per magazine. It is notoriously the most powerful gun in the game, piercing through most material with ease, such as walls and doors. It can even be used to destroy a Tank's rock throw attack in one shot. 'Boomstick: It's already a pretty accurate weapon and, as Wiz said, leaves nothing to be desired in terms of power, but Zoey can improve the weapon's abilities through one of a handful of enhancements. For example, the laser sights. Zoey can equip these beams to her gun which greatly increases her accuracy. ' Wiz: Otherwise, Zoey has two different options for ammo upgrades. She can deploy explosive ammo, which increases the overall damage of each shot- even doing damage if her shot doesn't connect perfectly. It can bring down most doors with ease and can stagger even some of the more powerful Special Infected in the game like The Charger or The Witch. 'Boomstick: The alternative is to use incendiary ammo, which can set a target on fire for a short amount of time. But Zoey will need to make the most of the openings with these two ammo upgrades; they only last for one round of ammunition. ' Wiz: When backed into a corner, Zoey can swap for her dual wielded pistols. Her two M1911's have unlimited ammo overall, and can manage 36 damage per shot, or 1050 per both pistol's magazines. They are a handy alternative at close range, compensating for the hunting rifle's lower efficiency at this distance. 'Boomstick: Sadly, the pistols can't be upgraded through the means discussed with the rifle, but their quick rate of fire make them very valuable assets. Zoey can also wield throwing items. In the Left 4 Dead games, there are Molotovs, Boomer Bile and Pipe Bombs. Each have very unique abilities. ' Wiz: The Molotov is pretty simple to grasp. It's a bottle that explodes into flames when thrown. It's great for whittling down the stronger infected, but isn't without drawbacks. While it may help take down a Tank, it also serves to speed them up. And while the Hunter is weak to them, a flaming Hunter can do additional damage when it pins a survivor. 'Boomstick: The Pipe Bomb serves as a black powder bomb, rigged with lights and a beeping noise. It is pretty ideal for luring away infected but it does take time to detonate. Also, it doesn't seem likely a human would follow the glowing bomb unless they were infected. ' Wiz: And finally, there's the Boomer Bile. This item is similar to the Pipe Bomb in one way, as it can lure a horde to the target location, but unlike the Pipe Bomb, it blinds the target too. The biled target is then very limited in their mobility and will have to deal with the horde before they can do much else. (Midnight Tank) 'Boomstick: Despite this great arsenal, Zoey sadly isn't without weaknesses. Luckily, there are ways she can deal with getting her ass kicked. ' Wiz: The survivors pack a health kit each, which restores 80% of full health. It takes a few seconds to use, but a well timed medkit can be the difference between survival and death. 'Boomstick: In a short term bind, Zoey can also fall back on her Pain Pills. While these don't heal as much as the health pack, or heal her permanently, the pills can provide an intangible edge when Zoey needs to buy herself time in a flash. Just, be wary that the health boost can be compromised if Zoey continues taking damage after using them. ' Wiz: She can also use the Adrenaline Shot, which offers even less health than the pills, but the advantage is that it grants the survivors a speed boost for a short while. This can allow them to even outrun the Witch and horde. Most actions take half the time, including the use of health kits and reviving teammates. 'Boomstick: Zoey seems actually sort of familiar. I don't know why. I think maybe it's the voice. ' Wiz: Do you happen to watch RWBY? 'Boomstick: ...Yeah? ' Wiz: She's Salem. '''Boomstick: ''WHAT?! ''You mean this cute zombie killing badass is that.... that... THING? Wiz: Indeed. Boomstick: I guess the virus did turn her after all! ' ''Zoey: Funny, sexy, brunette zombie killer wanted to lead three helpless men to safety. Frank West (Mall Music 4) Wiz: Way back in 2006, an outbreak hit the core of Willamette. 'Boomstick: Way back? Come on, Wiz. ' Wiz: 12 years ago... Boomstick? 'Boomstick: I just need a lie down. That shit seems ages away! ' Wiz: Willamette's outbreak was the result of a terrorist mission by a vengeful Carlito Keyes and his sister Isabella. Thankfully for the people trapped in the mall, a resourceful reporter by the name of Frank West was on hand to save the day. '''Boomstick: Unless you fucked up your timing and got the bad endings. Then, not so much. Thankfully, despite the ridiculous calibre of enemies he had to deal with- come terrorists, militants, zombies or..., ''CLOWNS?! '' Wiz: Yep. Not everyone in that mall was either a zombie or an ally. Most people Frank encountered were hostile and had no other intention than killing everyone they met. Except the zombies for some reason. Boomstick: Ugghh. Whatever. No matter what spooky chainsaw wielding ghouls come for Frank, the photojournalist has just the close up exclusive for them. ' (Frank West) Wiz: So, pretend you're building a team to combat the apocalypse. You probably want yourself a doctor, a strong leader, and maybe- '''Boomstick: A backyard wrestler! One that has the moves to put RAW's roster to shame! Frank is more than capable of applying his wrestling moves against the undead as well. His running bulldog can be used to crush his foe's face into the floor. Alternatively, he could hoist a zombie over his head for a German Suplex. Suplex City, bitch! ' Wiz: Frank is a strong man indeed, being able to physically match most zombies with bare hands. He also has quite impressive agility, delivering leaping axe handles and kicks at ease time and time again. He can even use brutal techniques like the Disembowler, ripping a zombie's stomach out with his bare hands. Which makes me wonder who the real monster really is here. 'Boomstick: Oh that's easy: the ones eating people's brains. But sometimes, even the immortal one needs a gun. And thankfully for Frank, there's usually a large demand and availability of firearms in the apocalypse. Whether that be an assault rifle, handgun, shotgun or water gun. ' Wiz: Though Frank would be the first to tell you, his gun game isn't quite as strong as his photography. Regardless, most of Frank's encounters wind up demanding the use of hand to hand equipment and melee weapons. Frank can make the most of the surroundings, grabbing 2x4s, bats, knives, sports equipment... 'Boomstick: Sample trays, katanas, cans, wheels, bikes. And hell, even if Frank is too weighed down to combat his way through with a weapon, Frank can fall back on perhaps the most key item in his inventory: the Queens. ' Wiz: By killing a Queen, Frank can eliminate almost entire hordes depending on their closeness to his position. It's sort of like using a Max Repel in Pokemon too, if enough Queens are harvested. It is what allowed Frank and Isabella to navigate an entire tunnel full of zombies. (My Own Little World) 'Boomstick: Frank's resourcefulness also creeps into his use of food and drinks to get him through tight situations. The most beneficial ones being Orange Juice, which can heal a large portion of his health. You know, because if your throat has been torn out by a zombie, that would also be my approach. ' Wiz: He can also use alcohol to heal himself. 'Boomstick: Kinda like you do after suffering all those rejections from the girls at the club. ' Wiz: And if Frank drinks too much, he will be sick- leaving him very vulnerable to damage. He can use blenders to mix up drinks and food for combination drinks, each of which offer their own perks and skills. There is the Quickstep, which is self explanatory. Frank can be incredibly nimble for a short amount of time and can thrive in melee battles because of it. 'Boomstick: Otherwise, Frank has the Spit Fire, which allows him to evolve into a Magmar, spitting balls of fire at targets. He also has the Painkiller, which is easily the most beneficial in a bind. It recovers six units of health and harshly cuts the amount of damage he sustains for a small period of time. ' Wiz: The last tool in his arsenal is one his opponents may never see. The magazines. Though these offer very differing effects. Used correctly, they offer a valuable advantage. Like the Blade magazine. It allows Frank's bladed weapons to be durable for longer than they otherwise would be. Some also render the side effects of alcohol useless, other than the healing ability, which means Frank is free to drink himself silly with no consequences. 'Boomstick: Where can I get these magazines? Infinite alcohol? VIVA LIFE! ' Wiz: I'd be surprised if you could read the front cover... 'Boomstick: Watch it, Wiz... ' Frank West: It's Frank. Frank West. Remember that name 'cause the whole world's gonna know it in three days when I get the scoop. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Location: No Mercy 3: The Sewers (Hospital Exterior) '' (Horde) "Ohhh crap!" Zoey muttered as wave upon wave of infected began flooding the sewage system. Spotting the manhole that read: MERCY HOSPITAL. She desperately scrambled up the ladder, using her hunting rifle's butt to knock down the pursuing horde. She then removed a Pipe Bomb from her belt, dropping it down the ladder. With the infected distracted, Zoey dragged the cover of the manhole and sealed it, before turning around, to locate the safe room. (Witch) "This is never gonna end..." she murmured, noticing the Witch by the ambulance. But there was something else. A man with a camera seemed to be getting a little too close to the Witch. "Turn around. Comeoncomeoncomeon...." Frank said lowly, raising his camera. Zoey made her way over stealthily. Frank then snapped a shot, and the Witch spun around on him, enraged by the flash of the camera. As the sobs turned to growls and groans, Zoey sniped the Witch right in the head several times. The Witch dropped to the ground before Frank, who's face expressed simply the reaction of being gobsmacked. (Music Stops) "Well. Thank you for ruining that shot." Frank said, applauding. Zoey frowned. "I just saved your life, imbecile. What, you think because you took some pictures in a mall one time you're a qualified zombie photographer?" she snapped. Frank smiled. "That's what it oughta say on my business card, huh?" He then heard a beeping on his watch and grabbed a Zombrex from his pocket, injecting himself in front of Zoey. Zoey's jaw nearly hit the ground. "You're infected. And you brought yourself ''here?" she asked. "Look, whatever, Cortana. You made it this far without turning, right? Solid 50/50 chance that you're a Carrier. As soon as you get in that helicopter, I bet it goes down with a zombified pilot." In a second of pure anger, Zoey kicked the camera out of Frank's grip. It landed on the ground several feet away, and Zoey shot it with her pistol, destroying it for good. "You'll be better of without it in this place." "What the hell is your problem, lady?" Frank snapped. (Scrape) "MY problem? You were the one taking a photo of a Witch!" "You were the one who ruined my report of the Green Flu." "Whatever. Frank, your hype died literally the day after Willamette." "TAKE THAT BACK!" Frank yelled, grabbing a wheelchair and throwing it at her. Zoey yelped, rolling out of the way. She then switched to her pistols for a close range battle. FIGHT! ''' As soon as she turned around, Frank was on the attack again with his Spinning Lariat. The attack knocked Zoey backwards, where she landed on another wheelchair. Frank took a second to push the chair, getting ready to run it into the side of the nearby ambulance. Zoey wised up, bringing up her legs to push off the vehicle and and roll onto Frank, freeing herself. She then threw a punch of her own, catching him in the stomach and then she kicked down on his knee. But before Zoey could do any more, Frank rolled forwards, and grabbed Zoey by the waist. With ease, he then threw her over his head for a German Suplex. Zoey grunted as she rolled off to a side to regain composure. She turned around with her pistols raised, shooting at Frank as he took cover behind the sign of the hospital. He then drew his own handgun and laid down fire on Zoey. Realising he was out gunned for the time being, he grabbed a plank of wood and waited for Zoey to let down her guard. Zoey eventually began to reload, and Frank rushed her. He swung for the fences, but Zoey ducked the attack and rammed her weapon into his face. She then fired, splitting the 2x4 into bits. Frank let out a surprised hum, before delivering a flying kick to Zoey instead. Frank delivered multiple punches to Zoey, who eventually began to dodge them and trade off her own punches and kicks. With a sweeping leg, Zoey knocked Frank to the ground, but he delivered a shot to the knees of Zoey, bringing her to the ground. Zoey crawled away, using the nearby police car to pull herself up. Frank caught a glimpse, just a glimpse, of Zoey from behind, and he couldn't help but remark. "If only I had the camera. That would be a hell of a shot." he said, clutching his neck. Zoey twigged immediately, and threw a punch. Frank deliver a Spinning Lariat, knocking her all the way beside the sewer opening. That's when an idea hit Zoey. She lifted the cover, and then hurled a Bile Jar on Frank. (Pukricide) "Ugh. Agghh. What the he- oh yecch." Frank groaned, as the smell of bile invaded his nostrils. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Good thing this isn't a renta- Oh shit." the photographer noticed the horde of infected racing his way. Realising he would soon be surrounded, Frank jumped on the top of the ambulance. In a desperate play, he got out a Queen. "Hope to god this works." he remarked, dropping the wasp. Lucky for him, the horde immediately began to clutch their heads and explode in a bloodied mess. (Jo Slade) He leapt down to the ground, but Zoey was ready for him, and fired a Hunting Rifle round right into his stomach. Frank cried out as the shot launched him against the wall. He clutched the wound, and sipped away at a Painkiller. He got back up, and Zoey scored a similar shot on him, which he tanked much easier. "Shit." Zoey complained, taking another shot, hitting Frank in the chest. The journalist barely wobbled. "Ohhh crap." Zoey moaned, as she armed herself with a baseball bat from behind her. She then rushed Frank, who had armed himself with a baseball bat of his own. The pair clashed weapons in the middle of the hospital's entrance. Zoey scored a shot right on the ribs, but Frank was still under the influence of the Painkiller, and simply swatted her onto the front window of the ambulance. Frank then grabbed a sledgehammer and attempted crush Zoey beneath it with a leaping slam. Zoey yelled in terror, rolling sideways. Frank wrestled with the weapon, trying to free himself from the front of the ambulance. Zoey smashed him in the back with her bat, and Frank creased in pain. Zoey then hit him again and again until Frank managed to roll beneath her and then deliver a Running Bulldog. Zoey hit the ground with a fierce thud, her nose clearly broken and blood pouring freely from her face. She staggered to her feet, being clotheslined over the entrance sign by Frank. (Chocolate Helicopter) Zoey grabbed an adrenaline shot from her belt and injected herself. "Wooh." she said, shaking herself awake. She then reemerged, as Frank put down his Quickstep he had just consumed. Without a word, the two traded swings of feet and arms, neither slowing down from fatigue, being held up by their speed boosts. Zoey ducked a Spinning Lariat, and drove her knee into Frank's back. Frank slammed into the wall hard, but recovered with relative ease, throwing an elbow back at Zoey, who ducked in the nick of time. Zoey scooted past Frank and into the hospital waiting area, where she grabbed a box of ammo from the ground. "Huh..." Zoey mused, equipping the frag rounds. Frank picked up another concoction, this time Spit Fire. But as he brought the drink to his lips, Zoey fired a round, knocking the cup across the street. (Gas Can of Victory) "GAHH! WHAT THE HELL?!" Frank cried, as he stared at the stumps where his fingers once were. Zoey fired a shot again and again, stumbling Frank outside and into the street. He propped himself up and tried to aim one last time, but Zoey shot another shot into the gut. Frank's body split in two, his gun sliding across the ground. As Frank lay in a bloodied mess, Zoey took measures to put him out of his misery. Good thing too; her adrenaline rush was just on the brink of ending and she needed to get out. She launched a Molotov on Frank's split body, leaving him to roast on the road. She then slammed the Safe Room door shut, and grabbed herself a First Aid Kit. "Close one!" she remarked. "Why couldn't this princess be in another castle?" Frank whined, as he closed his eyes a final time. '''KO! Conclusion (Train to Miami) 'Boomstick: Soo... that Zoey, huh. She single? ' Wiz: Frank was an extremely resourceful combatant, being able to make the most of any tool on the battlefield, but aside from backyard wrestling and ability to capitalise on other's flaws there was not too much he could exploit against Zoey. 'Boomstick: Sure, Frank was physically stronger than Zoey but as we learned in The Sacrifice comics, Zoey is more than capable of holding her own in a fight and was a good shot on the target range before the outbreak. Compare that to Frank completely wiffing close range shots on Carlito and you can see where the advantage in that category lay. ' Wiz: Frank may have had access to great weapons like baseball bats and sledgehammers but there was nothing saying he could effectively pin down Zoey in a position that would allow him to make the most of it. Zoey specialises at range, meaning it was always in her interest to keep the battle at distance. Frank could prolong the battle with his drinks, but that was about it. And any damage he may have dealt to Zoey could be recovered through her own healing items. 'Boomstick: Frank also has a tendency to let his guard down against adversaries. And while the events of Dead Rising 2: Off the Record aren't considered canon, his character and personality are still very similar to the Frank West we know and love. He was caught with his guard down on occasions against psychopaths like Tyrone King and Stacey Forsythe. When he gained a slight upper hand, he turned his focus immediately to something else. ' Wiz: Luckily for Frank in these instances, he wasn't made to pay. But against a survivor like Zoey? It doesn't seem likely he could get that sort of let off. Frank had counters for aspects of Zoey's arsenal, but he didn't have enough to defeat her on a regular basis. While the Painkiller and Quickstep were superior to the Pain Pills and Adrenaline, Zoey's basic weapons and skills were enough to trump Frank. 'Boomstick: Man, for a guy known as Frank ''West, ''this thing sure went ''South ''in a hurry. ' Wiz: The winner is Zoey! Category:Peep4Life Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Zombie' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Left 4 Dead vs Dead Rising themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:P4L Season 1